1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a narrow frame touch input sheet, a method for manufacturing the same, and a conductive sheet used in the narrow frame touch input sheet, which are suitable for a capacitive touch sensor having a narrow frame and two layers of transparent conductive film patterns.
2. Background Information
Conventionally, as disclosed in JP-A-108264, there exists an invention for forming a touch input device, in which metal films are formed on terminals of the lead line of transparent electrodes, and then a transparent electrode pattern in an input panel area, the metal films of the terminals of the lead line, and the transparent electrodes are etched simultaneously.
The invention described in JP-A-108264 is concerned with a method including the following steps as illustrated in FIG. 7. A transparent electrode made of ITO film 31 is formed on a polyester film 30, and a photoresist film 32 is formed and patterned thereon. Next, after covering the photoresist film 32 with a mask 33, a metal film 34 made of indium is formed. Then, the mask 33 is removed, and the photoresist film 32 is stripped using a resist stripping liquid so that the metal film 34 is patterned. After that, a second photoresist film 35 is formed and patterned on the patterned metal film 34 (see FIG. 7(e)), and the metal film 34 and the ITO film 31 are etched and removed simultaneously using ferric chloride solution or the like. Finally, the photoresist film 35 is stripped using the resist stripping liquid.